Repartir à zéro
by Shuusei
Summary: Harry réussit enfin à tuer Voldemort mais tombe peu à peu dans la dépression. Dumbledore décide alors de l'envoyer chez une ancienne connaissance résidant dans la ville de Forks, Adam Taylor un sorcier devenu cracmol à cause d'une malédiction. Il intègrera par la suite le lycée de cette ville où il fera de surprenantes rencontres.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! je vous présente ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que moi ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs d'orthographes ^^.

Résumer: Harry réussit enfin à tuer Voldemort mais tombe peu à peu dans la dépression. Dumbledore décide alors de l'envoyer chez une ancienne connaissance résidant dans la ville de Forks, Adam Taylor un sorcier devenu cracmol à cause d'une malédiction. Il intègrera par la suite le lycée de cette ville où il fera de surprenantes rencontres.

Nda: l'histoire de twilight et Harry Potter se passe en même temps en 2005, Dumbledore est toujours en vie ainsi que Severus. Je compte finir cette histoire à tout prix, il arrivera que je poste des chapitres en retard donc je m'excuse une seconde fois d'avance x).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La bataille finale

Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor se tenaient au milieu du champ de bataille, se fixant tous les deux d'un regard calculateur. Autour d'eux les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, provoquant de nombreuses pertes dans les deux camps. Mais malgré les cadavres de plus en plus importants de ces alliés gisant au sol, le griffondor ne devait pas faiblir devant Voldemort. Le monde sorcier en dépendait !

Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Voldemort ne ressemblait en rien à un humain : un corps grand et squelettique, une peau pâle presque translucide, un crâne chauve, une bouche dépourvu de lèvres, deux fentes en guise de nez et des yeux rouges brûlant d'une lueur meurtrière. Voilà comment était le plus grand mage noir ayant foulé cette terre.

Harry Potter quant à lui était son contraire : un corps petit mais musclé par les entrainements de quidditch, une peau halée, des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux verts émeraude et sans oublié une paire de lunette noire et ronde posée négligemment sur son nez. Etonnant qu'il n'ait eu qu'une petite amie durant sa scolarité à Poudlard !

Le lord noir fit quelques pas en direction de son ennemi, un sourire à glacer le sang sur son visage repoussant.

-Harry Potter, quelle joie de te voir ! Cela faisait longtemps que j'attends ce moment… celui où je te tuerais !

-Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités Tom ! Cracha avec hargne le survivant, jamais tu ne me tueras !

-C'est ce qu'on verra… Avada kedavra !

Harry esquiva de justesse le sort mortel, remerciant intérieurement Maugrey de l'avoir entrainé des heures durant pour développer ses réflexes. « Vigilance constante ! » disait-il.

Le survivant commença alors l'offensive, lançant le sort de désarmement. Voldemort le para d'un protego. Le brun enchainait les sortilèges, mais aucuns n'atteignirent leur but. Soit il ratait de peu le mage noir, soit ils manquaient cruellement de puissance pour atteindre Tom. Ce dernier ria à gorge déployé.

-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? J'en attendais mieux du garçon qui m'a vaincu n'étant qu'un nourrisson ! Tu es faible et tu vas bientôt rejoindre tes parents !

Harry ne répondit pas, continuant ce combat perdu d'avance pour lui selon son adversaire. Ses habits déchirés laissaient voir de profondes blessures à cause de puissants sorts d'entailles du meurtrier de ses parents.

-Suprero ! Hurla le survivant.

Cette fois-ci le sort frappa le lord qui s'immobilisa, avant d'éclater de rire une seconde fois.

-Bien joué Potter mais il faudra plus qu'un sortilège rater pour me vaincre !

Soudain une masse noire sortit du corps de Voldemort pour disparaitre dans celui du brun. Tom écarquilla des yeux, surpris.

-Que… que m'as-tu fais ?! Répond moi !

-J'ai intentionnellement raté mes sorts afin de baisser ta garde, s'en était presque trop facile ! J'en ai ensuite profité pour t'envoyer le maléfice suprero, qui a pour effet de faire sienne la totalité de la magie de la victime !

Le teint de Voldemort semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été si facilement berné par le griffondor.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Un sale gamin dans ton genre ne pourra jamais me battre, jamais tu m'entends ?! Crucio !

Mais l'impardonnable ne sortit jamais de sa baguette. Tom n'avait jamais été aussi expressif, l'énervement et la peur y était visible.

-Il faut croire que si Tom !

Tous les plans de domination du lord noir étaient tombés à l'eau ! Il avait tant souffert et sacrifié pour en arriver là, et tout cela pour rien ! Pris d'une colère sans nom il fonça sur le brun avec la ferme attention d'en finir avec ou sans baguette.

-Adieu Tom, avada kedavra ! Cria froidement Harry, les yeux vides d'expression.

Le corps du serpentard s'écroula lourdement au sol, attirant le regard de tous les combattants. Un silence pesant régnait sur le champ de bataille. Plus personne n'osaient bouger tant ils étaient choqués de la vision que leur offrait le cadavre de Voldemort. Le cri victorieux provenant du survivant les ramena à la réalité, il avait finalement réussit ! Réussit à les sauver de cette nuisance qui perdurait depuis des années. Petit à petit des cris s'ajoutèrent à celui d'Harry. Alors que certain exprimaient leur joie, d'autre laissait exploser leur haine vis-à-vis du héro de la bataille finale.

Tout était enfin terminé, plus de cauchemars, plus de responsabilité envers le monde magique, plus rien ! Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry s'évanouit avec comme dernière image en tête les visages heureux de ses alliés.

* * *

Harry se trouvait dans un endroit entièrement plongé dans le noir, seul. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être, il se souvenait juste de s'être évanoui après avoir vaincu Voldemort. Le jeune Potter avança à tâtons de peur de percuter quelque chose et de se rétamer à terre. Il avait toujours eu un sentiment d'étouffement dans le noir à cause du sombre placard sous l'escalier qui lui servait étant petit de chambre. Et il ne se sentait à cet instant pas à l'aise du tout.

Le griffondor marcha pendant un moment sans trouver aucune source de lumière, à sa grande déception. Il commençait à stresser de plus en plus, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et de la sueur perlait sur son front.

Soudain cinq forme humaines apparurent devant lui. Le survivant les reconnus au premier coup d'œil.

-Remus, Sirius, Ron, papa, maman… Que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez être mort…

-Tu m'as tué Harry ! Sans toi je serais encore en vie ! Cria Sirius.

-Tu ne nous à causer que des problèmes, il aurait mieux valu que tu ne naisses jamais ! Déclara James le visage rouge de colère.

-Tu n'as jamais été mon ami je me servais de toi et de ta célébrité… Et regarde où ça ma mener ?! Hurla à son tour Ron.

-No-non je…

-Tais-toi ! Une ordure comme toi ne devrait pas avoir droit à la parole !

Harry regarda sa mère avec horreur, était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle pensait ? Ne l'aimait-elle pas ? Plusieurs question se bousculèrent dans la tête du garçon, mais toute sans réponse. Il se replia sur lui-même, ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre un mot de plus venant de ces personnes fantomatique. Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux pour ensuite tomber au sol. Le brun était totalement perdu et priait pour que tout cela s'arrête, répétant en litanie des excuses.

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut sur son lit d'hôpital, lui provoquant un horrible mal de tête. Un bruit venant de sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête. Hermione était assise sur une chaise blanche, ses mains devant sa bouche. Elle ne ressemblait pas totalement à la Hermione qu'il avait connu, elle semblait plus féminine, plus adulte.

-Harry tu es enfin réveillé ! J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne t'en sorte pas vivant !

La fille serra le brun dans une douce étreinte, lui murmurant des mots rassurant. Harry repensa aux phrases blessantes de ses parents et amis, ce n'était alors qu'un cauchemar ! Mais même en sachant cela il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser pour leur mort… En y réfléchissant s'il n'avait jamais été là ils seraient tous en vie…

Une jeune infirmière rentra dans la chambre du survivant et se dirigea vers lui.

-Monsieur Potter, heureuse de vous voir enfin réveillé ! Cela fait déjà un an que nous attendons tous que vous sortiez de votre coma !

* * *

Avez vous aimez ou détesté ? dites ce que vous pensez en écrivant une review ! Cela ne durera que quelque instant et ça m'encouragera à écrire mes chapitres ! Je vous demanderais aussi de voter pour votre couple préféré : Harry/Edward ou Harry/Jacob. A la semaine prochaine ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais je suis en avance mais j'ai décidé de publier mes nouveaux chapitres entre le vendredi et le dimanche en fonction de mon emploi du temps. Excusez les fautes que j'ai pu faire dans ce chapitre.

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé une review ça m'a fait hyper plaisir ! Je m'attendais pas à recevoir tant de commentaires !

 _Réponse aux reviews_ :

 **Guest** et **Amista:** Vote pris en compte ! :)

 **Yukiko:** J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent,au plaisir de te revoir ! :D

 **Yuko-Chan59:** Pas de soucis, du moment que l'histoire te plaise c'est le principal ! :3 (J'ai eu un petit bug et je ne pas vu la review, désoler de ne pas avoir répondue avant ^^)

 _Vote_ : Harry/Edward: 3

Harry/Jacob: 6

Une dernière chose ! Je créerais une fiction -après celle-là bien sûr- pour le couple qui ne serra pas élue lors de ce vote !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2: Forks

Harry n'en croyais pas ses oreilles pourtant il était sur d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'avait dit l'infirmière. Il avait été dans le coma pendant un an ? Et pourtant le brun avait l'impression de n'avoir été inconscient que depuis quelques jours. Cela expliquait le changement physique de sa meilleure amie.

-Mademoiselle Granger je dois faire passer quelques examens à monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous attendre dehors ? Je n'en aurais pas pour très longtemps.

-Bien sur ! On se revoit après Harry !

Le griffondor regarda Hermione partir pour reporter son attention sur l'infirmière. Ses cheveux blonds platine lui faisaient penser à Drago Malfoy, son ancien ennemi devenu ami au cours de la guerre. Il avait trouvé en lui à sa grande surprise une personne attachante et fidèle. Comme quoi nous faisons trop attention aux préjugés !

-Monsieur Potter je suis tellement ému d'avoir la chance de m'occuper de vous durant votre hospitalisation à Saint Mangouste ! Toutes mes amies étaient folles de jalousie ! Vous auriez dut voir leurs têtes quand je leur ai annoncé la nouvelle ! Gloussa la jeune femme, oups excusez mon égarement j'ai tendance à trop parler lorsque je suis en prise de trop fortes émotions… Bien nous allons commencer.

Sur toute les infirmières que comptait cet hôpital, il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur la plus pipelette ! Son séjour à Saint Mangouste risquait d'être… divertissant. Ou ennuyeux selon le point de vue.

La femme se positionna devant le lit du patient et scanna avec la baguette qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche, son état magique et physique. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

-Vous aurez besoin de trois jours de réhabilitation pour réapprendre à marcher. En temps normal vous auriez besoin d'une semaine, heureusement que nous avons la magie ! Vous devrez rester un jour de plus pour que nous observions votre état après un effort physique. Vous avez vraiment de la chance monsieur Potter ! Si votre magie ne vous aurez pas placé dans un coma magique, vous ne seriez pas ici mais dans une tombe !

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser de l'infirmière, essayait-elle de le rassurer ? Car si avait été le cas c'était raté…

-Au faite je m'appelle Layla Petterson. Comme nous allons nous côtoyer pendant quelques temps, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom. Mieux vaut ne pas crée de vide entre nous ! Elle lui fit un clin d'œil significatif qu'Harry ignora royalement, nous avons finit je vais vous laisser avec votre amie et surtout ne faites pas de mouvements trop brusque !

Layla laissa entrer Hermione dans la pièce puis partit. Le survivant remarqua qu'une personne suivait la jeune femme. Dire qu'Harry semblait choqué était un euphémisme, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte. La personne n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore, son ancien directeur censé être mort.

-P-Professeur Dumbledore ? Vous êtes censé être mort ! S'exclama Harry de sa voix enrouée.

-Les choses ne sont pas toujours celles que l'ont croit mon garçon, déclara le vielle homme toujours aussi énigmatique.

Harry ne posa pas de question, sachant pertinemment que le secret restera entier. Le directeur n'avait pas changé d'un poil, toujours avec sa longue barbe blanche et ses robes multicolores avec les chapeaux assortis ! Le griffondor était heureux de le voir en vie. Il le considérait comme un grand père fou de bonbons aux citrons.

Hermione et Albus s'assirent sur les sièges à coté du lit d'Harry. Le plus vieux invoqua trois tasses de thé qu'il tendit à ses ancien élèves. Une douce odeur de citron se répandit dans l'air. Hermione prit la parole.

-Il s'est passé tant de chose en ton absence Harry ! Après la guerre tous les mangemort à part ceux qui espionnaient pour le camp de la lumière, ont été emprisonné à Azkaban. Il y a ensuite eut l'élection du nouveau ministre de la magie Conrad Prost, un homme beaucoup plus compétant que Fudge si tu veux mon avis ! Une grande fête à été organisée pour célébrer notre victoire, plusieurs ministres de différent pays y étaient présent ! La jeune femme fit une courte pause dans son récit, puis arriva les hommages aux morts et les enterrements…

Le survivant se tendit, mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de repenser à ses cauchemars, c'était plus fort que lui. Les accusations de mort de la part de sa famille et amis ne cessaient de retentirent dans sa tête. Albus remarqua la mine sombre du garçon.

-Tout va bien Harry ?

-Oui je suis juste un peu fatigué… Mentit Harry, j'aimerais être seul s'il vous plait.

Hermione bien qu'inquiète par le soudain changement d'humeur de son meilleur ami, sortit de la chambre après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Dumbledore se leva à son tour.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

-Merci mais je n'ai aucun problème monsieur.

-Dans ce cas je ne vais pas t'importuner plus longtemps, repose toi bien.

Le directeur referma la parte, laissant Harry seul avec ses sombres pensées. Selon le survivant son existence menaçait la vie des personnes de son entourage. Il croyait dur comme fer d'avoir été la cause de la mort de ceux qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

-Si cela continue même Hermione risque de mourir par ma faute… Murmura pour lui-même Harry.

A ce moment là le brun se fit une promesse : ne plus s'attacher à une autre personne pour ne pas lui ruiner la vie…

* * *

Deux mois après son hospitalisation, l'état d'Harry se dégradait de plus en plus. Il s'était trouvé un appartement près du chemin de Traverse, petit certes mais confortable. Le problème était qu'il y vivait reclus, ne sortant que par obligation. Le survivant ne parlait à personne et avait tendance à sauter les repas.

Hermione était très inquiète, elle se rendait au moins quatre fois par semaine chez son ami pour s'assurer de son état et lui apporter de la nourriture. Si elle ne l'obligeait pas à manger surement qu'il serait encore plus maigre que ce qu'il semblait déjà. Elle avait beau lui demander la raison d'un tel comportement, Harry détournait toujours le sujet de conversation.

L'état critique du griffondor était la raison pour laquelle Hermione se trouvait devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle toqua avec empressement sur la lourde porte. Elle entendit un « Entrez » venant de l'intérieur de la pièce et elle s'exécuta.

Le vieux directeur confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, remplissait des papiers plus ou moins important tout en gobant ces fameux bonbons saveur citron. Albus leva ses yeux bleus en direction de la jeune femme.

-Hermione quel plaisir de te voir ! Je t'en prie installe-toi. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Bonjour professeur, j'ai de mauvaise nouvelle concernant Harry…

-Rien de grave j'espère.

-Il ne sort pas de chez lui, ne dort plus et ne se nourrit pas assez ! Quand je lui demande ce qu'il ne va pas il me parle soudainement du beau temps !

-C'est en effet problématique, je pense que la guerre l'a plus affecté que je ne le croyais.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ?

Albus s'empara d'un papier à lettre et d'une plume noir. Il gratta en vitesse quelques phrases sur la feuille vierge, et la plaça dans une enveloppe qu'il confia à une chouette. L'animal au plumage blanc neige hulula avant de s'envoler dehors.

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai une idée.

* * *

Harry se réveilla une énième en sursaut. Il ne pouvait dormir plus de trois heures sans qu'un cauchemar ne le sorte de son sommeil. Le brun était dans un état lamentable avec ses cernes violacés soulignant sa fatigue et ses joues légèrement creuses, signe de sa malnutrition.

Le jeune homme balada son regard sur sa chambre. La pièce aux tons verts semblait d'une propreté quasi parfaite et rangée, aucun linge ne trainait au sol. Non il n'était pas maniaque, il aimait juste le rangement.

Quelqu'un sonna tout à coup à sa porte. Avec un grognement agacé Harry quitta la chaleur rassurante de son lit pour se rendre à l'entrée, attrapant au passage une veste qu'il enfila. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Albus Dumbledore avec un sourire étrange sur le visage.

-Bonjour monsieur, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Bonjour mon garçon, fait tes valises tu pars en Amérique !

-Pardon ?! Mais pour quoi faire ?

-Tu as besoin de t'éloigner de ton passé j'ai donc décidé de t'envoyer chez une ancienne connaissance pendant un an.

-Un an ? Mais j'ai une vie ici !

-Je t'attends ici, nous partons dans dix minutes, dit Albus en ignorant la protestation d'Harry.

Harry réfléchit à cette proposition qui sonnait plus comme un ordre. Peut-être que changer de pays était une chance pour lui de repartir à zéro, de ce changer les idées. Le griffondor soupira en acquiesça en soupirant, vaincue fasse à l'insistance dont faisait preuve le directeur. Il alla dans sa chambre et fit sa valise. Quelques accio plus tard Harry s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'un sweat bleu marine. Après avoir rétrécit ses affaires et les avoir rangé dans sa poche, Harry rejoignit Dumbledore, prêt à partir.

-Tu ne le regretteras pas.

-Je peux savoir où on va ?

-Dans une charmante ville du nom de Forks, agrippe mon bars je vais nous faire transplaner.

Harry bien que pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de transplaner, attrapa le tissu bleu de sa robe. Ils transplanèrent. Comme Harry l'avait prévu les sensations d'écrasements étaient horribles, merlin ce qu'il détestait utiliser ce moyen de transport !

Le brun apparut dans une maison à l'exact opposé de la sienne. Elle était la définition même du véritable capharnaüm, des milliers de feuilles jonchaient le sol ainsi que des objets en tout genre, des toiles d'araignée se trouvait dans presque tous les recoins de la pièce. Il y avait du boulot…

-C'est ici que tu habiteras cette année ! Je vais à présent te laisser j'ai une importante réunion avec le ministre e la magie, déclara Dumbledore. Au faite, ton hôte s'appelle Adam Taylor. Ne fais pas attention à son physique il est beaucoup plus vieux qu'il n'y parait ! Au revoir mon garçon.

Sur ceux, le vieux mage disparut en un tourbillon violent. Harry se mit à inspecter la maison à la recherche d'Adam. Toutes les pièces ressemblaient à celle où il était arrivé, sale et désordonné. Un bruit derrière lui attira son attention. Il se tourna et découvrit un homme blond le fixant de ses yeux saphir.

-Tu es Harry n'est-ce pas ? Albus m'a prévenu de ton arrivée, bienvenu à Forks ! Je suis désolé la maison est un peu en désordre je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger, dit-il pas du tout désolé.

-Je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous, je ferais en sorte de ne pas être un poids pour vous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela va plutôt ranger tes affaires. Ta chambre se trouve à l'étage, la première porte à droite. Et ne traine pas j'ai prévu pas mal de chose pour toi !

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez ! Les votes sont toujours ouvert, à la semaine prochaine ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjours tout le monde ! Je poste aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Comme d'habitude veuillez excusez les fautes d'orthographes.

Cette fois pas de review anonyme dommage ^^.

Concernant le vote : _Harry/Edward:4_

 _Harry/Jacob:6_

Comme **Kim Lucie-fer** n'avait pas vraiment de couple favoris j'ai décidé de mettre 1 partout.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 3: Kira

Harry se tenait devant la porte de sa nouvelle chambre, curieux de savoir ce qu'il ce cachait derrière. Il inspira une bouffée d'air et pénétra dans la pièce. A sa grande surprise il découvrit un lieu lumineux et parfaitement rangé, où y était présente une subtile odeur de chèvrefeuille. La chambre d'une assez grande taille possédait un sol en bois clair et des murs d'un blanc immaculés. Une grande baie vitrée aux rideaux repliés laissait voir l'immense forêt qui s'étendait autour de la maison.

Le brun sortit sa valise et rangea magiquement ses affaires qui étaient redevenues à leur taille normale, dans les placards et la commode. Une fois le rangement finit, Harry s'approcha de la baie vitrée et y posa sont front. De la buée se formait sur le verre glacé due à son souffle chaud.

Il se mit à admirer l'extérieur. Dehors le vent faisait bouger les branches des sapins en un bruissement sonore. La pluie commença à s'abattre sur le sol boueux. En un instant il crut voir un énorme loup courir entre les arbres. Ce qui lui semblait étrange était la taille de l'animal, il était trop gros pour être un loup normal ! « C'est surement mon imagination due à la fatigue » se dit le griffondor en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Il se décolla de la vitre et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre Adam. Harry se fraya tant bien que mal un passage entre les objets qui s'étalaient sur le carrelage. Comment son hôte faisait-il pour vivre dans un pareil bordel ?

Harry trouva Adam dans le salon, fumant sa cigarette tout en tapant avec rapidité sur les touches du clavier de son ordinateur. La blond était tellement absorbé dans son travaille qu'il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du plus jeune. Le survivant dut toussoter pour que son hôte ne tourne la tête vers lui.

-J'ai faillit attendre ! Fit-il sarcastiquement, nous allons pouvoir commencer à réviser.

Harry regarda Adam comme si il lui avait poussé une seconde tête.

-Réviser ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Demanda t-il confus.

-Car tu vas aller étudier en première année au lycée moldu de cette ville. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais bailler aux corneilles pendant un an !

-Mais…

-Soit tu étudies, soit tu repars chez toi, c'est comme tu veux !

-Je reste.

Adam écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier noir.

\- Bien, où en es-tu dans ta scolarité ?

-En troisième année de collège, mon oncle moldu ne voulait pas de gosse stupide sous son toit.

-Alors nous avons trois mois pour rattraper ton retard, ça va être juste mais on devrait y arriver. Commence par ranger cette pièce le temps que j'aille te cherche ce qu'il te faut pour tes révisions.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? Vous êtes un sorcier pourtant.

Le visage du blond refléta pendant un instant de la tristesse. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

-J'ai perdu ma magie à cause d'une malédiction, annonça calmement le plus vieux.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dut…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, contente toi juste de faire ce que je t'ai demandé gamin !

-Je ne suis pas un gamin !

Adam éclata de rire en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry les rendant plus emmêlé que ce qu'ils n'étaient déjà. Le brun se permit un léger sourire. Quelque chose chez le blond le rendait joyeux. Il se mit une baffe mentale. Ne plus s'attacher à aucune autre personne, telle était la promesse qu'il s'était faite…

Harry jeta un sort d'un mouvement de poignée et le salon devint en un rien de temps ordonné et dépourvu de toiles d'araignée. Adam revint peu de temps après, les bras chargés de livres. Les yeux émeraude du griffondor s'écarquillèrent devant cette tonne de travaille, il sentais que ces révision n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Le blond déposa lourdement la pile qu'il tenait sur la table en acajou.

-Nous allons commencer par le meilleur, les mathématiques !

* * *

Tous les jours Harry étudiait sans relâche, absorbant telle une éponge les paroles de son professeur et prenant énergiquement des notes. Le brun souffrait mentalement, il avait l'impression de respirer math, de manger histoire, de penser géo et de rêver français. Si cela continuait le griffondor était sûr qu'il allait devenir un zombi vomissant des formules mathématiques à longueur de journée !

Installé sur une chaise en bois dans le salon, Harry répondait à des questions en économie sous l'œil attentif d'Adam. Ce dernier arracha la feuille des mains de son élève.

-Tu as quartier libre jusqu'à ce soir, profite en pour te reposer.

-Je n'ai pas fini les questions ! Répliqua Harry en tentant de récupérer sa feuille d'exercice.

-Cela peut très bien attendre demain ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade à cause de surmenage !

-Bon ok… Mais c'est bien parce que vous insistez ! Ne m'attendez pas pour le déjeuner !

Harry fonça dans la cuisine, se prépara deux sandwichs au poulet mayonnaise et les mis dans un sac à dos noir. Il sortit de la maison en courant, pressé de pouvoir enfin visiter les alentours. A cause de son emploi du temps surchargé le griffondor n'avait pas pu s'accorder un moment pour visiter la forêt et la ville. Et maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion il allait prendre tous son temps !

Harry appréciait cette forêt. L'atmosphère qui y régnait semblait surnaturelle, magique. S'y promenait était apaisant, un poids s'était comme enlevé de ses épaules.

Harry arriva au pied d'une imposante cascade dont l'eau qui retombait dans la rivière faisait apparaitre un arc-en-ciel. Une biche qui se désaltérait dans cette rivière releva la tête au son de ses pas, intriguée. La bête fit un mouvement de recul et commença à s'enfuir lorsqu'une puissante mâchoire l'attrapa par le cou. Le loup qu'Harry avait pris pour son imagination était visiblement bien réel ! Le canidé referma ses dents sur sa proie. Les os craquèrent et un flot conséquent de sang s'écoula de la morsure.

Le loup était magnifique, son pelage brun-roux scintillait sous les rayons du soleil qui filtraient au travers l'épais feuillage des sapins. L'animal remarqua enfin la présence du survivant, ses yeux sombres le fixaient d'une lueur emplie d'agressivité. Un grondement sourd sortit de sa gorge. Harry quant à lui ne bougeait plus, il ne pouvait détourner le regard du loup.

Le survivant marcha lentement vers l'animal. Etait-il suicidaire ? Non, juste griffondor. Le loup n'attendit pas que l'humain ne le rejoigne, il partit avec rapidité dans le sens inverse, emportant avec lui le cadavre de la biche.

* * *

Après avoir déjeuné sous un chêne centenaire, Harry alla visiter la ville de forks. Il flânait le long des rues, examinant les devantures des magasins et jalousant la vie tranquille des passants. Qu'aurait-il donné pour avoir eu une enfance heureuse, une vie banale avec une famille aimante et pas celle d'un sauveur du monde et d'un meurtrier ?

Le survivant ruminait de sombres pensées quand un faible couinement attira son attention. Il aperçut dans une boite en carton humide et déchiré contre un mur à la peinture craquelé, un petit chien noir à la forte ressemblance à un louveteau. L'animal tremblait de froid et éternuait piteusement. Pas étonnant après la violente pluie de la veille.

Comment pouvait-on abandonner un chiot dehors et sans défense avec comme seul abri un carton tombant en lambeau ? C'était tout simplement inacceptable ! Harry pris l'animal dans ses bras et s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre. Il vérifia qu'il était seul et lança un sort de réchauffement sur le chiot noir. Ses tremblements cessèrent instantanément. L'animal ouvrit lentement les yeux, dévoilant deux magnifiques billes grises presque blanches. Jamais Harry n'avait vu des yeux aussi pâles, il se demandait même si le chien était aveugle.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Le chiot aboya en remuant la queue. Malgré son poil sale, sa petite bouille était irrésistible. Le survivant ne pouvait décidément pas l'abandonner comme son précédent propriétaire et décida de la ramener à la maison.

-Je suis rentré ! S'écria Harry en ouvrant la porte.

-Déjà ? Moi qui pensais ne plus revoir ta tignasse de toute la journée ! Dit Adam en rejoignant Harry.

-J'ai eu un léger contretemps.

-Tu parles de ce… truc que tu as dans les bras ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le chiot noir.

-C'est pas un « truc » c'est un chien ! Je l'ai trouvé dans un carton et je l'ai pris avec moi. Je peux le garder ?

-Tant qu'il ne mordille pas les meubles il ne me dérange pas.

-Merci !

Harry monta les escaliers et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain, dans le but de décrasser la boule de poil gesticulante. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, le brun déposa l'animal et fit couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Harry se retourna pour mettre le chiot dans le bain mais constata avec horreur que le chien n'était plus là. Le griffondor regarda la porte ouverte ainsi que les traces de pates boueuses. Le chien avait profité de son inattention pour s'échapper par la porte.

Il suivit donc à travers la maison les petites traces laissé par l'animal. Elles le menèrent dans sa chambre devant son lit deux places. En se penchant pour inspecter en dessous du lit il vit le chiot jouer avec ses baskets, les mâchouillant et rependant sa bave un peu partout.

-Non, ne mord pas ça !

En entendant la voix de son nouveau maitre, la boule de poile se plaça devant lui pour lui rapporter sa chaussure à présent inutilisable. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir avec sa bouille d'ange ? Ce chient allait causer sa perte !

Le bain se passa à peu près bien. Le chiot qui était du genre joueur et téméraire avait poussé la plupart du temps à courir dans la baignoire, éclaboussant Harry et la moitié de la pièce. Le séchage fut une autre paire de manche, le chien n'avait fait que remuer, rendant la tache beaucoup plus compliqué. Le chiot était tout simplement magnifiques avec ses yeux clairs qui ressortaient grâce à son pelage noir aux reflets bleutées.

Lors du bain Harry avait remarqué que le chien qu'il prenait pour un male était en fait une femelle. Le griffondor se demandait comment il allait l'appeler.

-Bon je vais te choisir un nom… Perle ?

Le chiot baya d'ennuie.

-Mouai pas très originale… Leya ?

Aucun changement venant de la chienne.

-Kira ?

La boule de poil tourna vivement la tête vers son maitre et aboya, Paraissant ravie de son nouveau nom. Harry serra Kira contre lui en la caressant tendrement.

-Alors ce sera Kira !

* * *

Les mois passèrent à une vitesse affolante. Harry n'avait pas eu de temps pour lui entre les révisions et Kira. Cette dernière avait le don de lui faire tout oublier toute chose le tracassant, la perdre elle aussi l'achèverait sans aucun doute.

A son plus grande joie, le survivant avait réussi à rattraper son retard scolaire à temps pour la rentrée qui aura lieu le lendemain. Un sentiment de stresse s'insinuait en lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Surement le fait de se retrouver au milieu de moldu dans un lieu inconnu pendant un an. Il s'endormit, la peur au ventre.

* * *

Voila voila ! Veuillez s'il vous plait poster une review ! C'est facile, ça ne dure que quelques petites minutes et ça me boostera dans l'écrit de cette fiction ! Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! :)


End file.
